


The Ancestor's Hold

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! Yandere [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mind Control, Poltergeists, Possession, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: The third story for this series - featuring the brothers' only sister, Lilith. This will be a one-shot story that would show what it would be like if Lilith were a Yandere spirit.Read on if you dare...
Relationships: Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! Yandere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Ancestor's Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain violent scenes / mild language - do not continue if you are not used to it

“Watch your step. Sorry about the mess, haven’t been up here in some time.”

“Funny, since _you’re_ the one who locked me here in the first place.”

“Water under the bridge – and _you_ could’ve cleaned up a bit while you were here anyway.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes as Lucifer and Belphegor bickered a bit – you three are currently in the attic searching for one of Satan’s books which had gone missing thanks to Mammon playing a prank; said Second-Born could be heard demanding to be released from being hung upside down in the stairway.

“Hey, I found something – it’s not Satan’s book, though…” you called out, crouching in a corner as you reached for an item as it caught your eye; pulled it out as the boys stood behind you. “That’s…Lilith’s doll,” Belphegor pointed out, “I don’t remember seeing that while I was in here.”

“And I thought I had stored it away elsewhere,” Lucifer added. You studied it a bit – it looked like a regular rag doll with long blonde hair that had a braid hanging down its left side and another acting as a circlet going behind its head; it wore a little white sundress with a golden belt encircling the waist. What caught your attention was its eyes – bright blue, like the sky back in the Human Realm.

“…should I put this back?” you asked, “I understand if you don’t want me to hold onto it.”

“I suppose that’s alright,” Lucifer answered, “However, you need to clean it first – can’t have you carrying it around while it’s still covered in a thick layer of dust.” You nodded and continued to search for Satan’s book for a bit longer; eventually gave up and headed back downstairs to try another room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You don’t know why, but for some reason you couldn’t put the doll down since the first time you held it. “Lilith used to carry that around all the time, so I don’t see why you shouldn’t,” Beelzebub chuckled, “And you did a good job cleaning it up – it looks just like the day she made it herself.”

“It was handcrafted?” you asked incredulously. “Remember when she used to spend hours trying to get it to look just like her?” Belphegor added, “Her first attempts weren’t that great, so when I came back from a trip to the Human Realm I gave her a crafting book that helped her out.”

You ran your fingers through the doll’s hair. “It feels so real,” you noted. “That’s because it _is_ real,” Asmodeus explained, “She attached her own hair to the doll, which I had carefully trimmed myself as per her request.” He was about to continue when he noticed you pause midway while finger-combing the doll’s hair. “If she used her own hair…” you mused, “Shouldn’t it have decayed a long time ago?”

Before anyone could answer, you felt an electric shock travel up through your fingers; you dropped the doll and screamed, cradling your arms as painful cramps seized them. “MC?!” the twins yelled as they tried to comfort you, “Asmo, get Lucifer! _Hurry!_ ”

…

“You said your arms started to hurt when you were holding the doll,” Lucifer noted, “How long did the pain last?”

“About five minutes, maybe less?” you replied, “It was just gone as soon as it happened.”

It was then he noticed a few small cuts at your fingertips; checked the doll for any sharp edges that may have caused them and instead found a few drops of your blood where you last touched it. “That’s strange…” he muttered, “I don’t see or feel anything sharp but something definitely pricked you.”

You wanted to answer but you couldn’t...and then everything faded to black as you suddenly fainted, barely noticing Lucifer reaching out to catch you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“About time you woke up! You got us all worried here!”

“Would you keep it down? You’re too loud!”

You groaned and sat up, seeing Mammon and Satan sitting by your bed. “How long was I asleep?” you asked groggily, whimpered quietly as your head throbbed slightly. “Close to three days,” the Fourth-Born replied, “You weren’t responding to anything and there were times you even stopped breathing momentarily.”

“Lucifer was _this_ close to getting a heart attack when that happened the first time,” the Second-Born added, “We haven’t seen him get that stressed before; it was so bad we had to get Diavolo to convince him to take a few days off from student council work.”

“You’re awake! _Finally!_ ” exclaimed a familiar voice; you looked up just as Lucifer sat close and hugged you. You gave a tired smile and hugged him back, feeling him hold you closer before slowly letting go. “You look like you haven’t slept much,” you pointed out, seeing dark circles under his eyes, “I guess it’s my fault – I was technically out cold for _days_.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” he assured, “And you must be starving by now – I’ll be right back once I prepare a meal for you.” You nodded and watched him leave...and then caught Satan staring intently at the doll sitting on your bedside table. “Is there something wrong?” you asked, seeing him divert his attention to you. “No, I’m just wondering…” he replied, “Did that doll always have that smile on its face?”

You tilted your head in confusion before looking at the doll yourself – and you _definitely_ don’t recall the doll even having a mouth when you first saw it. _‘What’s going on here…’_ you wondered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Levi? Were you in my room earlier?” you asked as he passed by, “You left your headphones in here.” Leviathan looked at you in confusion. “I only stepped out just now,” he replied, “How did those get in there?”

You cocked your eyebrows at his response; shrugged it off and handed back his headphones. “Maybe I picked those up accidentally when I was in your room last,” you pointed out, chuckling along with him before you two headed into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. You were just reaching into the fridge when you noticed the doll sitting on the counter nearby. “Huh, that’s odd…” you muttered, “I was pretty sure she was still in my room where I left her.”

“Wait, did you just call the doll a ‘she’?” he asked as he looked over. “Why not? It’s a girl doll,” you replied, seeing him shrug it off. You pulled out a jar of your favorite sandwich spread and began toasting some bread – or that’s what you thought you were doing when you noticed the cable was cut in two. “What the hell?” you muttered, noticing Leviathan look over, “Did Satan lose his temper and rip up the cable?”

“It looks more like it was deliberately cut than ripped,” he pointed out, “Anyway, I’ll see what I could do about toasting the bread.” You also figured it’s best not to get blamed for this and report it to Lucifer once you could. Not too long after he turned his back to you, a loud _THUNK!_ startled him – a knife was thrown and narrowly missed him by less than an inch. “What the fuck, MC?!” he yelled, “That wasn’t funny!”

“I didn’t do it – the knife flew on its own!” you argued, “It was under the doll when I lifted her!”

“Oh, so your little doll tried to kill me – is that what you’re trying to say? _That’s the lamest excuse I ever heard!!_ ”

“ _I didn’t do it! I suck at knife-throwing anyway!!_ ”

“What’s going on here?” Satan asked as he walked in. Leviathan continued to accuse you of trying to kill him while you countered claiming you weren’t; he had to step between you two to prevent a fight from breaking out. “Calm down!” the Fourth-Born ordered, seeing you both comply immediately. Once he noticed you two had taken a quick breather, he asked to describe what had happened.

Leviathan told he was looking for a pan to manually toast the bread when he almost got stabbed by a knife flying right at him; you explained that when you picked up the doll, you saw the knife and it suddenly flew at him on its own. “I don’t think knives could fly,” Satan pointed out, chuckling as he added, “Though if you were actually throwing it, I would’ve loved to see that. Shame I missed it.”

_CRASH!! Thud thud thud thud!_

All three of you froze as you all heard it; rushed towards the sound and realized it came from Satan’s room – one of the shelves had toppled over and the books were scattered all over the floor. “Okay, who did this?!” he demanded, “Mammon, if it was you I swear -!”

“It ain’t me! I’m in my room when that happened!” the Second-Born claimed as he poked his head out the door. “He’s right, and I’m here to prove it,” Lucifer added, stepping out with his arms crossed, “And before you point fingers, everyone else is out for today; it’s just us here.”

You all looked at each other with a mix of confusion, fear and anger. “I think I’ll just go to my room – I’m not hungry anymore,” you muttered, leaving the brothers to ponder what just happened as you left. As soon as you closed the door, that’s when you heard it.

Laughter. Girly laughter.

 _"That was fun, don’t you think?”_ asked an unknown voice.

You now have a new world record on how fast the brothers reached your room the moment you screamed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’re currently huddled under your blanket, shaking like a leaf while Belphegor tried his best to calm you down. “MC, you’ve been curled up like that for hours now…” Mammon sighed, joining his brother as he patted you gently, “Come on out already. You’re gonna get cramps if you stay like this.”

“But I heard the doll speak! I heard it! _I fucking heard a voice!_ ” you whimpered, curling up more, “ _That thing is possessed!!_ ”

“Lucifer and Satan are still checking it out but they haven’t heard or witnessed anything happening,” the Avatar of Sloth explained, “You’re probably just tired and imagined the whole thing.”

“I’m not crazy!” you insisted. “That’s not what we’re trying to say,” the Second-Born assured, “And if you’re not coming out, then we’ll have no other choice but to make you.”

You responded by bundling up even more, using whatever strength you have to keep the blanket locked around yourself. You heard them huff and before you realized, you were hoisted off your bed by two pairs of arms. “ _Put me down! Put me down!!_ ” you demanded, shrieking as you squirmed around while they carried you over their shoulders. You then felt them drop you onto something soft before feeling something heavy pin you down. “Is this a giant burrito?” asked a familiar voice, “Don’t mind if I do!”

“Wha – _AH!! Ahahahahaha!! HAHAHA!! Cut it out!!_ ”

Beelzebub grinned as he began tickling you through your blanket; trapped and even playfully bit you before smirking as you wriggled out. “You jerks…” you growled, unable to fight back a smile as they snickered. You’re still huddled in your blanket on top of Belphegor’s pillow pile when said Demon plopped down next to you and Beelzebub. You then froze as you noticed the doll staring back at you from a corner of the planetarium you’re all in.

“Get it out! _Get it away!!_ ” you shrieked as you ducked back into your blanket, much to the twins’ disapproval. “MC, look – I’m holding it right now and I don’t see anything weird happening,” Mammon assured, smiling softly as you peeked out at him. He then gently sat her before you, chuckling a bit as you stared at her like a curious kitten; quickly snapped a picture before being pounced on the next second.

“Delete that!”

“No way! I’m keeping it!”

The twins laughed along as you two playfully wrestled on the floor, the commotion cut short when Lucifer arrived and told all four of you to head downstairs for dinner. As you all complied, Mammon decided to sneak another peek at the candid photo he took – _and he doesn’t recall the doll’_ _s head being turned,_ _looking_ _directly_ _and smiling at the camera_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few days that followed seemed...quite strange.

“I can’t leave her behind – I promised I’ll take her with me.”

You haven’t had a panicky outburst since your last, but the brothers noticed that you’re even closer to the doll more than usual – so close that you kept insisting you take her along wherever you went and looking uneasy if you don’t. What’s even stranger was that you’ll start getting defensive of her too if someone said anything about your doll.

“She is _not_ ugly!”  
“Stop making fun of her!”  
“You take that back!”

 _'This is almost as bad as Levi being protective of his Ruri-chan collectibles,’_ Asmodeus noted, watching you brush the doll’s hair as you sat on your bedroom floor. “Do you really like your hair being touched?” he heard you speak, “I hope I’m not being too rough – it’s so delicate I’m more afraid of ripping it off.”

You didn’t seem to notice him leaning against the door frame as he continued to spectate, crossing his arms. “Of course I won’t cut it! It’s too beautiful for that!” you continued. He decided to interject but stopped as he noticed something else – you had a blank look in your eyes as you kept playing, almost as if you were hypnotized; it stayed even as you smiled and laughed, making it look like you were forced to.

“Do you want to play with us, Asmo?” you then asked, slowly turning to face him, “There’s always room for one more.”

He immediately turned and ran, leaving you confused. “Why did he leave?” you asked. _“Maybe he has something better to do,”_ you heard a voice reply, _“That’s alright, we’ll ask again later.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer was staying up late handling some reports when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” he greeted, looking up to see you walking in with the doll held close to your chest. “MC, it’s quite late – why aren’t you asleep?” he asked, only to see you stare blankly at him. “MC, is something wrong?” he added, slowly getting concerned when he isn’t getting an answer. He then stood and walked over, placing his hands on your shoulders. “This isn’t funny anymore,” he scolded, “Asmo told me about what he saw today and -”

“You don’t recognize me, do you?” you finally replied, “That’s fair, since this isn’t my body.”

He removed his hands and backed away as you walked towards him. “Why are you afraid?” you continued, still having that blank look on your face. “Who are you?” he demanded, “And where is MC?!”

You giggled…and it slowly escalated into maniacal laughter. “Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer…” you sighed, “Don’t tell me you had forgotten about me, big brother.”

His crimson eyes widened as realization set in. “L-Lilith?” he stuttered, seeing you nod. Before he knew what was happening, the stress from being overworked and the current situation was overwhelming him that he suddenly fainted; collapsed onto the floor.

…

“Lucifer! _Hey!!_ ”

Mammon kept shaking his brother until he sat up, giving him space as he did. “You didn’t show up at breakfast,” the Second-Born pointed out, “Neither did MC – they weren’t in their room or anywhere in the house when we checked and -”

“Wait, what was that about MC?” Lucifer demanded, suddenly alert. After Mammon gave a quick rundown of what was going on, Lucifer stood and grabbed his coat before running out with him. What happened last night still was fresh in his memory as he ordered his brothers to split up and search the entirety of Devildom.

Three words: You went missing.

…

“They could be anywhere…” Asmodeus whined. It’s been hours since they started searching and they still haven’t found you. “Lord Diavolo is gonna be pissed…” Mammon muttered, looking as worried as the rest of his brothers. Lucifer was about to strategize a new plan when his D.D.D. went off – and went pale as he noticed the caller’s name.

“Get over here right now! There’s something wrong with MC!” the Demon Prince demanded.

They all rushed over to Diavolo’s castle as soon as he hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!!”_

“How long have they been like this?” Lucifer muttered, seeing you restrained with Barbatos’ binding spell. “Since last night apparently,” Diavolo replied, “At first I thought it was just some lesser Demon drunk and high on Demonus but when I’ve been getting calls that it was a Human, I had to act fast.”

You then appeared to calm down, struggling and squirming when you realized you’re bound to a chair via a spell. “Where am I?” you whimpered, “What’s going on? _Why am I tied up?_ ”

Before anyone could answer, your personality suddenly switched as they watched. “You know where this is, silly!” you snickered, “And guess I caused enough trouble to actually get you bound up like this!”

“Cut it out!”

“Why should I? You agreed to be mine and also promised -”

“I didn’t promise or agree to anything! You’re making me do things I wouldn’t do!”

“You’re such a liar! Do you really want me to make you hurt my own brothers so you could understand how I feel?!”

“No, don’t! _Don’t do it, Lilith!!_ ”

“H-Hey, why did they mention Lilith just now?” Belphegor muttered, feeling uneasy as they continued to watch you argue with yourself. “It appears to be a case of possession,” Barbatos noted, holding up and showing the doll, “How long have they been exposed to this?”

Lucifer didn’t spare any details – it’s almost close to a month when you found the doll and since then hadn’t parted from it aside from some red flags he admitted he brushed off earlier. “It appears Lilith’s soul was entrapped in this very doll and was slowly seizing control of MC the longer they were exposed to her,” Barbatos explained.

“Is there a way to stop this?” Beelzebub asked, seeing the butler nod. “We need to perform an exorcism immediately – if she remains in them a bit longer, MC would no longer exist,” the latter explained. The First-Born didn’t like the idea of losing their sister again after what happened so long ago, but he also couldn’t stand to see you suffer this way; a silent look among his brothers suggested they had the same idea.

“Sorry, Lilith…but you have to go.”

“What?! No! _MC is mine!_ _ **Don’t take them away from me!!**_ ”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

No matter how hard you / Lilith tried to struggle, Lucifer and Diavolo managed to secure you via metal cuffs and chains anchored to the floor; Mammon and Beelzebub stood nearby, waiting to pounce if you managed to escape. Satan was at a table poring through books to find the right spell as well as checking if the runes on the Pentagram you’re laying on were drawn correctly.

Leviathan was helping Asmodeus gather ingredients for a potion that’s required; helped the Fourth-Born in making it. Only Belphegor appeared to be visibly upset at what’s going to happen. “If only you weren’t like this,” he muttered, “I’d be happy to have you back. It’ll be like old times.”

“Then get me off this thing!” you / Lilith growled, glaring at Lucifer as he pulled away the Seventh-Born. “If everything is ready, then begin…” Diavolo suggested. Satan nods and hands over the concoction to Barbatos, who then proceeded to drizzle the contents all over you; ignored your / Lilith’s hissing as the liquid absorbed into you. The two then started to chant long strings of Latin words while the Pentagram began to glow eerily.

“ _Grr..._ _ **rragh!!**_ ” you / Lilith snarled, pulling harder at the chains as pain wracked thorough your body. “Shit -!” Mammon and Beelzebub cried out as the chains finally snapped, immediately rushing forward along with Diavolo and Lucifer as they pinned you down. They couldn’t hold you much longer and you broke free – but luckily since they were already halfway through incantation a barrier surrounded the Pentagram, keeping you sealed inside.

You hissed angrily as this continued, falling onto your hands and knees before collapsing to crawl on your belly as the pain intensified; your screams and shrieks were loud enough to echo through Devildom. Archaic symbols then appeared to float and encircle you, spinning faster each second as Barbatos and Satan started yelling over you as they continue the exorcism.

 _Shriek -!  
_ _SHATTER!!_

“Look out!!” Belphegor yelled as a wave of dark energy shattered the windows, raining glass down on everyone as they shielded themselves. “MC!!” Lucifer called out, rushing over and kneeling close as he gently shook you; the rest of them just stood and watched nervously. You eventually came to, groaning as you slowly sat up and rubbed your head. “Do you remember when you used to follow me around just because my wings fascinated you?” the First-Born asked.

“Why would I?” you responded, “Your wings are beautiful, but I’ll come off as ‘creepy’ if I did that.” He then hugged you close as you shared a laugh. “Good to have you back, MC…” he sighed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You hummed softly as you sat at your study table, crafting materials scattered before you. “Even after what you went through, you’re still holding onto it?” Lucifer asked as he watched you, sitting on your bed. “Why not?” you replied, “And since we already established that I’m Lilith’s distant descendant, I believe it’s natural for me to have her crafting skills passed down as well, right?”

He looked over to what you’re working on – it’s still the same doll, but you’re slowly modifying it to look more like yourself. He also knew you had asked Asmodeus to help you in creating miniaturized versions of the clothes you have in your closet. “It does look like it’s coming along nicely,” he commented, “I guess you’re right about what you said.”

You still have a habit of taking the doll with you wherever you went, but not to the point you’d throw a fit if you were told to leave it alone; you were provided a little glass display box to store it during those times. Other than that, you’d always be caught talking to it and even snuggling it close to your chest every night.

…if only what was mentioned above was actually you doing it.

“Don’t feel so bad, MC…” Lilith purred as she held you close, “That was a close call back there – if I hadn’t acted fast enough, I’d lose you before taking your body all to myself.” If it were possible, your little bead eyes would’ve shed tears. “I promise to take good care of you,” she added, giving you a kiss, “After all, you promised to be mine and we exchanged bodies to seal that agreement.”

You felt her hold you even closer against herself. “However…” she went on, “If you try anything to reveal to my brothers what really happened, I will not hesitate to throw you into the fireplace in Lucifer’s study.”

“I understand, Lilith…” your voice resonated through her thoughts.


End file.
